We are family of Assassins
by hollardude
Summary: Yami, stood on the wire pole that night asking questions that she wanted answered. She wanted to know, what was she made for? Everything changes when a man in white shows up at the school. Takes place in Darkness. R&R plz. NO SEX! M for killing & language. HOLY F*@ ! THIS STORY HAS UPDATED WITH CH 8!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The feather...

"Rito wake up!" Called the young sister Mikan to her older brother. She came in with a ladel for breakfest. "Wake up Rito! It might be Saturday but that dosen't mean you can sleep for all you want and be lazy."

Rito a young boy who saved his home and friends from the universe ruler, Cidd. "I got it! I'll be down." He got out of his bed to see a surprise to see that no one was in his bed. Not Lala or Momo. He only went to his closet to grab a pair of jeans. He went down stairs to see everyone in the living room.

"Morning Rito!" Lala the princess of deviluke was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Breakfest is ready let's go eat."

"Where's Momo and Nana?" The spikey haired boy asked the pink haired girl with a tail that as similar to he devils. Rito never really liked it when some one was in his bed, but he got a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

"Momo is in her room making something nice for Rito. Nana went out for a walk with her new friend." Lala said walking to the kitchen. He ate breakfest then went outside for a walk. Before he knew it a certain blonde assassin was at the market. Golden Darkness or Yami-chan, was at the market buying takoyaki for breakfest. Rito looked at her thinking on what Yami was doing. "Yami? What're you doing here?" Rito asked her wearing a dark green shirt with blue jeans.

"I'm am Eating Yuuki Rito. Have come to challenge me?" The blonde assassin asked him turning her hair into a blade. Yami only thought of her mission of killing Rito.

Rito held his hands up in defence. "That's not why I'm here! I was only asking a question!"

"I see. Sorry." Yami went back to eating the food she bought.

Rito went on walking to see an electronic shop with 8 TVs set up. **"BREAKING NEWS! Last night the owner of the company KAZE CO. has been killed! Workers say they don't know who did it or how. 'The cameras have been shut down out of no where and it took us a whole hour to fix it' is what a worker said. Only evidence of this murder is a white feather. Police say they have not found out who could of done this, but it wasn't an amaetuer killer. It had to be an assassin of some sort. We will bring more news when we find out more!" **Rito had been scared that time. The president of KAZE CO. the famous company that brought electricity to the town had died? Who could of done this. Rito then remembered the words 'Assassin' in the report. It couldn't have been Yami could it? He then walked away from the store seeing Kotegawa Yui there.

"Yuuki-kun? Why are you here in the morning." The black haired girl asked him. Rito didn't respond however he only kept looking on the ground thinking while walking. "Yuuki-kun! Pay attention!" Yui yelled at his face.

Rito snapped back into reality seeing the rule keeper girl there in front of him. "Kotegawa-san? I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired is all." He gave a lie to keep his fear hidden.

Yui looked at him suspicious. "What were you doing last night, Yuuki-kun? Not anything shameless I hope?" her eyes narrowed a bit looking at him.

Rito only held a hand in defence. "Believe me it's nothing like that! I'll see you later." He walked away from her only leaving a question. Rito walked for a good 15 minutes thinking if Yami would kill someone. Was she the one who killed the person or someone else? Only one thing made her innocent, and that was the feather. Who leaves a feather behind after killing someone? Rito was now in the park now knowing Yami was not the one who did it. A new face then appeared for Rito. A man wearing a white hoodie was sitting on the bench. His scar on his eye was like that of a cut. He was very nerve recking to Rito.

"You there! Stop! We have you surrounded so give up you punk!" Five guys in buisness suits with a cross pin on them formed up in a circle around him. "Descanse en paz..." Is what he said making 2 blades popping out from his wrist. One pulled out knife swinging it around him. He grabbed his arm, throwing knife in the river. He stabbed him in gut leaving blood on the blade and floor. Another came full charged at him with a mace in his hands. The strange man jumped over him stabbing the back of his throat, making him collapes onto the floor with a puddle of blood. The third one was easy to kill though, he just stood there shocked about what happen. The strange man threw a throwing knife at him, killing him in the chest. The last one was stammering a bit of how he managed to take them down so easily! "You devil..." Is all he said before getting stabbed in the chest with his hidden blade. Rito looked in horror at this man! He fled from the seen not wanting to join the guys that have been killed. What Rito saw was very, very, very strange!

"Oh my god! What kind of guy is he?" He said thinking back. Was this guy some kind of killer or something? How many lives has he taken? Why has he come here? All these questions is what Rito was thinking. "What did he say back there anyway? 'Descanse en paz'? That's what he said."

"It means 'rest in peace' in spanish. If you are wondering why I took their lives, then I could tell you. Although if I did that then I would be an outcast." He was leaning on the wall near his right. Rito jumped in surprise for him to find him so easy. "Don't worry I'm not going to take your life, Yuuki Rito." That led him with question. How did he know his name. "I'm gonna tell you, your name was spread all over the city after that incident with that alien guy. I must go now." He started to walk away from him with his hands in his pockets. His body looked like a normal well fit 17 year old teenager, but what was he really?

Rito asked a question before he left. "Wait! Who are you?" That question made him turn his head to him. He looked at him with a grin that said 'you'll find out'. Rito then went back to his house trying to find out on what the hell just happened. "I can't believe it. What was that guy."

Rito made it home to see everyone in the living room watching the news. **"BREAKING NEWS! We have found another feather located in the park with 5 dead bodys. The injurys were do with a looks like to be a knife. The police have located everywhere to see that nothing was found else where. We will bring more news."** Everyone looked at Rito in relief. "Rito! Thank goodness your safe!" Mikan ran up to her brother.

"Rito! Are you okay?" The pink haired princess asked. Rito gave a smile with a nod. "I think we should stay inside. There's a killer on the lose." Lala was scared of this.

"Rito-san, you should stay near the house from now on." Momo said in concern. "But have no fear. This will help you get to school safe" She held out a device with a watch like fashion. "It's a teleporting device. Just like Onee-chans, but without the losing clothes part." She gave it to Rito putting it on his wrist.

"I'm gonna take a bath." He started walking down the hallway. 'What happened today? That guy...Who is he anyway? Damn it! I can't think straight since the killing in front of me!' Rito was in the bath thinking deep. He then remembered something, the mark on his hand. he remembered it well. It was in some sort of an A shape. As he got out the tub to put on his night clothes, he started to draw in his room. The mark was very strange indeed. He grabbed the paper and headed to see Momo. "Momo. I need your help."

She turned her chair to face him. "What is is Rito-san?" She began to think of stuff that was highly undecent. Momo always thought of having her way with him.

Rito showed her the paper with the mark on it. "Do you know what this mark means?"

Momo took the paper from his hands to observe it. "This is new." She grabbed out a device to scan the mark. Her eyes went wide when she found out on what it meant. "Rito-san, where did you find this?" She asked him.

"I'm not going to lie. I saw it when the killing in the park happened. It was on some strange guys left hand. You should of seen on how he took them out." Rito feared it again. This time it was the same fear when Yami was trying to kill him.

Momo turned on her computer to let Rito see what the mark meant. "Rito-san, according to this; The mark means of an old organization that was formed in the 12th century. This mark is the insignia of Assassins." Rito frooze to hear the word 'Assassins'.

Aurthors note:

I gotta say I did pretty well. I think that To LOVE-ru with Assassin's creed was a pretty good fit because of Yami and stuff. I just had to do it! Two assassins in one city? Your probably thinking 'we know yami is gonna pair up with the assassin'. Well your wrong! This is gonna be a good I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The question that was never to be answered

Rito was laying there on his bed still shocked on what Momo said.

Flash back

"Assassins? Momo, I saw a man with that mark! Could he be...?" Rito the 16 year old was talking to the pink haired girl.

Momo did more investigation about this. More info showed up with more answers to all their questions. "Yes, Rito-san. The man you saw yesterday was an Assassin. He didn't take your life because, they don't harm the innocent, and the people he killed were Templars. The enemy of the Assassins." Momo talked more things about them, leaving Rito with relief, but worried. Did Yami know about them? Did she talk about them? All these were what Rito thought about. "Rito-san! You cannot get involve with them!"

End

"Easier said then done" He said in his room to himself. It was dark everyone was asleep, but not him. He exited out of his room feeling very heavy with presure. He went down stairs to grab a drink of water. "My god! I can't sleep." With thought of no sleep, he went out for a walk to calm his mind. It was night, with the full moon at the top of the sky. It shined brightly with peace. "Beautiful..." The word came from his mouth. He continued walking the streets with the sound quiet. As he made a turn at the corner, he then saw a blonde female in black. She sat on the roof looking at the moon. "Yami...?"

She looked down to see Rito looking at her. "Yuuki Rito...?" Yami jumped down from the roof to him. "What are you doing here late at light?" The female assassin asked him.

Rito looked at her not worried at all. "I couldn't sleep, so I'm taking a walk to calm myself." He said to her. Rito yawned a bit before leaving. "Good night, Yami." He left the scene giving her a wave. Yami knew he was in fear of something. What could it be?

(Monday)

The day was great for the two walking down to the school. "Lala, do you know anything about ancient history?" Rito asked her. Lala only shook her head for a reply asking Rito why. Rito said that it was nothing and only wanted to continue going down the street. All of a sudden some thugs with the age of what looked like to be 30, stopped them.

They wore sunglasses with jean jacket, wearing blue pants. "Hey give us your cash!" The leader said holding out his hand. Their was a total of 4 thugs on that spot. Without a thought Rito guarded Lala with his body. "Look brat! We just want your freakin' money! But Maybe your cute girlfriend could come with us to party." He looked at Lala making her scared.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A voice came from behind the thugs seeing a man in a white hood. It was the same person Rito saw before! He began walking towards them with a serious look. "If you value your life, then I suggest you leave the innocent before things get ugly!" He got up in the leaders face. He was pretty tall.

"Check it out guys! Some kid wants to fight me!" He laughed loudly. "I'll teach you, ya brat!" He tryed to give him a punch to the face, but was blocked by his palm.

"Try harder...!" He took his arm then made him do a back flip. The leader landed on his back very hard on the ground. The other three grabbed knifes out of their pockets pointing at them. The man in white grabbed one of the knife then stabbed the person right in back of the spine. "Moron..." He kicked the corpes to the ground. Next one tryed to from an up angle. The hooded person kicked his gut then took the knife, killing him in process by the heart. The last one was grabbed out a gun knowing he didn't have one with him. "Rest in peace..." He lifted his arm to the thug giving him a surprise. A gunshot fire came from his wrist shooting the thug in the heart. He walked over to the leader picking him up by the throat. The leader begged for mercy, but the man in white looked at him knowing he didn't need life. "In the after life, you can be an asshole all you want...!" He flicked his wrist showing a blade, stabbing him in his gut. He covered his mouth for him to be quiet. "Are you two alright?" He asked Rito and Lala looking at him.

Rito stopped his guard, looking at the man in white. "T-thank you. Why did you save us?" He asked him. He only laughed giving a reply. He couldn't understand why this strange person laughed at that questions.

"You wanna know why amigo? I save innocent people that's why. Of course, I couldn't have seen the great, Rito with his lover Lala Deviluke! Trust me dude, you got an awesome fiancee in your future." He said to him. Rito blushed when he heared the word of Lala being his fiancee. "And if you're lucky; You might even get a harem of girls, Rito." He then climbed the building not leaving a trace behind.

Lala held on to Rito quite scared of the killing. They walked to school arm-in-arm getting everyones attention. With stares from everyone, this Rito embarssed with all of the guys giving him death glares.

(later!)

They were in class now still thinking of what happen this morning. "All stand!" The teacher said going in the classroom. "Now sit! Today we have a new student," The moment he said new student, it made everyone think on who it would be. "It also turns out that he's from another country!" He said got everyones attention. "Student's meet, Kagayaku Vega. He's a half Japanese and half Mexican." The door opened showing a man with a dark brown messy long hair. His eyes were the same color. The man stood at 5,11 wearing a dark grey hood unziped revaling the school clothing. He had a scar across his right eye, with a slight dark and light-ish skin.

"What's up!" He said to the class. Everyone saw him giving him a curious looks. Other then the fact he looked like a mess up, he was quite handsome too. "Where can I take my seat sensei?" He asked. The teacher pointed at a chair near Rito. The school felt very short when he came to the school. It was now lunch time for them, although Kagayaku went outside for lunch. He was mysterious to all in the school, but one person kept a close eye on him.

Yui Kotegawa followed him to check on what kind of person he was. He seemed like a normal person though, he helped people with books being carried, helped a man up the stairs with a broken leg. He seemed like a nice man, but he went to the rooftop with a girl. "Shameless!" She said still following them. Yui sneaked to the rooftop making sure not to make a noise there. She saw them with Kagayaku leaning on he rail while the girl had her arms crossed while tapping her foot.

"What did you call me up here for Nina?" He asked the girl. She stood about at 5,6 wearing glasses, she looked japanese, a school uniform with dyed silver hair. Her eyes were a navy blue color. Her bust size was at cup D. "If you only wanted me here to nag, then I'm going away now." He said to her.

"You freaking Idiot! What did we tell you?" She howled at him. She was pretty angry alright. "We told you to only watch him, not try to be friends! You're gonna get killed by the master!"

"Remember Nina, I like do things my way. A good assassin always keeps his eye on his target." He said with a grin.

"We need to protect him you know that. We have too, or we'll never find the other pieces!"

Kagayaku walked up to her giving her a hug. "Don't worry Nina, I'll protect him, and then we'll go on that vacation I promised." He said looking at her.

The girl called Nina smiled at him, "Thanks, Scar. I can always count on you." She leaned in for a kiss. Kagayaku or Scar kissed her. This got Yui thinking, 'assassin' was the question. Other then that Scar and Nina actually were making out, then stripping each other. They were about to make love.

'What a pervert! I need to get out of here!' She thought as she blushed. When the time was right she tiptoed to the door walking down the stairs. Things were going through Yui's head on why they called them assassins and who were they talking about. "How Shameless they are! I'll give them a piece of my mind. Wait were they talking about some kind of apple?" She asked herself.

"Kotegawa-san? What are you doing?" Rito asked.

"I'm sorry Yukki-kun, but I was just doing some watching for shameless things." Yui walked away.

The bell then began to ring telling everyone that they needed to get back to class. Scar was walking to his class with his hood up. "I can't believe we did that." He said blushing. As he went up the stairs to get to his next class, someone else was there. She had blonde hair wearing a black dress carrying books. Yami saw him with his hood up starring at her while he looked back. Scar walked up the stairs slowly with his eyes at her eyes. "You don't deserve to be an assassin!" He whispered as he walked by her. Yami looked at him thinking on how he knew she was an assassin put her in quite a shock. What did he mean when he said didn't deserve? Yami kept walking to the libary.

(even later)

Rito was walking back home thinking if would see the man in white. "Rito-san!" Momo ran into him breathing heavy. "Rito-san, you forgot the device I gave you!"

"Sorry Momo. It's been a weird week."

"No excuses! If you died then everyone will be very sad because you aren't here!" Momo gave him a hug. "Just don't leave us please." Rito felt tears coming down on his shirt, he felt quilty. Things have gotten too crazy this week. A person in white killing someone, two new students transferring into the school. Things will heat up for Rito for sure.

It was now 7:00, but nothing happend though. Rito was sitting there on the couch, think of the past week. _'What is going on? That guy in white who is an assassin, and then that new guy shows up.'_ He thought to himself. "I need to sleep." He went to his room in his pajamas.

Momo was watching him with concern. she felt as if something was bothering him. Tomorrow was saturrday, and she planned to take Rito shopping to relief his stress. "Rito-san..."

"I can't deal with this kind of stuff!" Rito said laying in his bed. He tried to go to sleep, but so many questions were going through his head. "I need to sleep." He covered himself up with his blanket then snored away. His dreams were filled with nothing but black space. Those who have the black space dream means something strange will happen. Watching from a distance on Rito was the man in the white hood.

"Rest for tonight, Rito. Tomorrow will be even more fun!" He vanished like the wind on the rooftops. The man in white ran the roof of the city having a fun time. He had a grin from climbing or jumping on the buildings, he knew that this was always fun to do. "I can't wait to see on how that harem of his goes." He said doing a lazy valut on the ledge. He stop on his tracks to see a familar person sitting on the roof watching the moon. The man in white then only walked away from the person he saw.

"You're that Scar person from the other day." The voice was female. It was Yami who looked at him. She walked up to him with a calm expression.

"And you're that "Legendary Assassin" Golden Darkness, or is it Yami?" He had a grin on his face. "Now what do you want?"

"Why did you say I didn't deserve the title of assassin?" Yami asked still her calm expression.

"Isn't it obivious?" He said walking a bit around her. "You get payed to kill, you harm the innocent, and you never had a heart for others," He said making Yami a little mad. "But you changed really. Ever since you've gotten friendly with Rito, I guess you are changing your ways of killing him." He had a smirk making Yami even more angry. "I think sense love from you... to him." A laugh was heard from him mocking Yami.

"I am a weapon, nothing more." She said with her hair covering her eyes in the shadows. Yami quickly made her hand into a blade. "That's all I am..." She quickly attacked Scar, she thought she made the hit, but she was wrong. Scar was there with a hidden blade out blocking Yami's attack. "So you're an assassin aswell?"

"Si, I'm an assassin, who follows the Creed." Scar pushed Yami back with the blade. They both standed face to face in battle. "If you wish to become a true assassin then you must prove it by completing our tests."

"What kinds of tests?"

"These test shall determine if you are a true assassin." He withdrew his hidden blade. "Meet me at the roof top of the school tomorrow." He vanished like the wind only leaving a feather behind for Yami to look it. The feather looked very familar to her.

"A Creed?" She said to herself still examining the feather.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuseday

The day was normal for everyone at the school. Rito got all his thing together then went down stairs to eat. Lala came down giving him a hug then sat down to eat. "Rito, you think this is gonna stop with those murders?" Mikan asked him. She was very frighten about this ever since it started.

"I have no Idea, Mikan. I just hope everyone is safe." He finished eating heading to the door. "Lala, I'll be waiting in front." He said walking out the door. As soon as she was done they headed to school with the new warp device Momo gave him. It looked exactly like the other warp device Lala made but it made wear clothes. Momo had to buy this. He pressed the button showing a bright light. They showed up at the school seeing nothing new in the day.

"Yo, Rito!" A familiar voice came from behind. Rito turned around to see Scar with bandages on him. "Sup, buddy?" He said all calm.

"Scar? What happen to you?" He asked looking all over his body.

Scar only gave a sheepish smile. "I sorta got into a gang member fight." He scratched the back of his head. Who would go into a gang member fight? Was this guy suicidal or just plain fucking stupid?

"Scar-san? Why did you fight?" Lala asked him. She wanted know on why he would pick a fight with a gang. Scar gave a emotionless look.

"Let's just say; They said somethin' to hurt my heart." He said clenching a fist. "Anyway, I just hope that Kotegawa person dosen't say it's against the rules and bull crap." He was tired, then gave out a sigh.

"Scar!" A very angry voice came from behind him making him scared to hell. He turned around slowly seing a woman with died silver hair. It was Nina with a very very VERY angry look. "Scar! What the hell did you do?!" She started walkingt towards him with a rope in her hands. Scar gave out a yell of fear from her. "Scar, you are going to come with me NOW!" She then started to run at him.

"Nina! Hold up! I can explain!" Scar started to run away from her inside the school.

"You're a man aren't you?! Come back here and take your punishment like one!" She ran inside the building after him getting everyones attention. Hallway after hallway they kept running. "Scar get back here now!" She then held a giant club in her hands.

"SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!?"

(5 minutes later)

After the harsh punishment from Nina, Scar had to go to the infirmary. "Poor Scar." Rito said looking at him. "Mikado-sensei, is he gonna be alright?" He asked the very attractive nurse looking at the reports of damage.

"Don't worry, Rito-kun. He'll be just fine." She said looking at Scar in a full blown cartoonish looking body cast.

"I still can't believe that Nina person can do something like that..." He said with a sweatdrop. Things haven't been good so far, but maybe things will go good for him.

"RGHRMR! RHGHE!" He tried to talk to them but they couldn't understand him. Nina looked at him.

"Quiet you idiot!" Nina said harshly. She was sitting next to him on a stool with her legs crossed. "You guys can go to class, I have to stay with this dumbass boyfriend of mine." She said with a glare. Rito and Lala exited out with next class period about to start. After 6 minutes have passed, Scar broke the cast scaring Nina in fright. "I forgot how strong he can be..." Scar tore it apart like an animal with Mikado-sensei watching him.

"My oh my." She said surprised at him. The man broke the head piece then took a deep breathe of fresh air.

"Holy crap I thought I was gonna die!" He deep heavily. "Thanks, Mikado-sensei. I have to go now." He started to walk away.

"Kagayaku-kun? What are you up too?" She asked him. It took him a second to think about the answer.

"I'm trying find someone." He closed the door walking away. He didn't go into the class room however, he ended up on the rooftop leaning on the rails like was waiting for someone. "Took you long enough." He said still looking st the view.

"Actually I can say the same for you." Yami said with a book in her hands. "Well then, what are the test?" She asked putting the book somewhere else. Things were about to get heavy.

"Test #1: You must know the creed and it's meaning. Have you been studying?" He asked her giving a killing glare. Yami stood there with a calm expression with no worrie at all. The eyes felt like fire.

With moment of silence she thought very wise. "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." She said looking at him. Scar gave a clapping sound to her.

"Very good, Yami-chan." he said with a grin. Yami knew there were more test to come and now she was ready. "You pasted the first test and you already past another!" Yami became confused at what he said. "You hide your emotions very well. Now time for the next one." He drew out his sword in a battle formation. "I want you to fight me, Yami. I wish to see your combat skills and after this I will give you another test..." his eyes were that of a killer. Yami shaped her hand into a blade standing in battle position as Scar was standing in a stance that had his sword pointing at her with his left arm away from his body like a fencer. "Let's get started!"

"Yes..." Yami jumped in giving a jump slash with Scar only blocking it with his sword. He had to admit, she was strong as him. With a push back from Scar, Yami did a back flip in the air. Scar then rushed at her with a stab but she countered by kicking it up in the air spinning. She made her hair into a hundered blade ready to pierce him. He had to think fast. Scar began to read the patteren of the blades then began dodging them with reflexs. Yami felt surprised when this happened. "How did...?"

"Hey just like everyone else, I'm different." He said with a smirk. Scar grabbed out a short sword then charged at Yami once more. Yami did the same with her blade hand. This battle was a tough one.

(With Rito and Lala)

Lunch was now at hand for the two. "Hey Rito!" Saruyama called out to him. "How've you been?"

"I've been better." He said giving a sigh. He was outside in the nice air with a lunch Mikan prepared for him. The two talked about the usual with test and girls that caused Rito to blush. "Can you talk about something else except girls?" He asked him taaking a sip of a juice box he had.

"Well..." Saruyama began to think. "That guy, what was his name? Kagayaku." He said to Rito getting his attention. "I feel like there is something else about him. Something... dark." The two could agree on that. The first time he showed up was cool, but in the later days, things have been feeling like a war. "And those murders that have been happeing! Don't you find it weird that he shows up when the murders start going?"

"I do really." He said looking at him then staring at the ground. "Saruyama? Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah what is it?"

Rito took a second to think. "I saw a person in the park with a white hood that covered his face. He had a strange mark on his hand too. I saw him about to get beat up by five guys who pointed knives, but he killed them all like they were childs play." The memories he had when remembering gave him a chill down his spine. "Then he appeared again, saving me and Lala from some thugs killing them too." This was hard to believe but in his eyes, Saruyama can tell he was telling the truth.

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" A voice came from above them. They heard from atop of the building which made them curious. The fight was still going on. Scar got his sword back to strike hitting Yami's clothing. She hit back with 50 blade cutting his skin. The two were tired, but they didn't stop. "Yami... You're good!" Scar said giving a grin at her. Yami was confused, was he mocking her or was he haveing fun?

"I won. Just admit it!" She changed her foot into a mace the mashed the sword into pieces making him volunerable. He was now on the defense line. He walked backwards away from her near the edge. "Just give up." Was her words to him. With a smirk of cockiness, he leanded back off the edge falling leaving Yami in surprise. "Fool." She walk towards the ledge. When she got a view he was holding hachet with him throwing it at her. She dodged in time.

"Shit!" He said outloud. He thought fast. He pulled out his hidden blade with a hook on it, seeing a ledge he was 1 second away from dying. "Whew! That was a close call!" He said looking at the ground that was 10 feet below him. He jumped off giving a breather.

"You're quite good." Yami said jumping from the roof to the ground landing safe. "I know you're holding back..." She said. Scar only gave a smirk at her.

"Okay! Fine you got me!" He said shrugging. Yami wanted to take action, so she transformed her hair into fist about to punch Scar. With backflip in the air, he landed on the hair standing on it like a feather. He charged at her about to land a punch but Yami blocked with her hand turning into a blade. She sent him back 20 feet away from her. Scar gave a smile. He was having lots of fun. "Alright then." He said putting his hand on his wrist. "No tricks, no more stupid weapons like this." He took off all the weapons he hid. He took off his hidden blades, with things thrown on the floor. He smile turned into a no emotion. "Now it's time to get serious!"

"HEY GUYS LOOK!" A student yelled out pointing at the two. "It's Yami and the new kid! Kagayaku!" Everyone saw them with the weapons thrown on the floor. Rito rushed over to the scene seeing Yami and Scar. "It looks like a fight!" They started to bet on Yami that she would win. Soon after someone else heard about it then rushed over. Yui and Nina were in the same class. "Yo! Guys check it out! There's a fight between Yami-chan and Kagayaku!" Nina heard this then rushed out like no tomorrow followed by Yui.

"I told him not to do it! Scar, you idiot!" Yelled Nina. Yui tried to catch up, but she was fast. Did she run track? With a run in the hallway to the outside, Nina saw them face to face. Yui caught up then saw this too. Yami then charged at him, with her blade about to kill him. The blade was near him. "SCAR!" The tears were shed. But something wasn't right. There was a sound of metal colliding with another making sparks.

"No way!" Yami was in shock on what she saw. Scar's hand was a blade like hers! His hair covered his left eye only showing the right with him in a calm expression. "How can you...?"

"You thought you were the first one with this power?" He asked her with an angry look. "You're wrong!" He pushed her back. The shocks from everyone on what they saw. He was just like Yami! Rito looked at them both in shock about this. "Yami... Let's finish this." He said growing a pair of angel wings that were white feathered. Some were black though. Yami did the same getting ready. They raised their blades up charging at each other. They flew up high with speed that no one could see but the sparks were still there! The blades were clinging fast like their speed. Sparks flew everywhere. People were worried that this was gonna start a fire. They had their clothes slashed and torn from each other. They flew down to the ground standing in fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Yami asked him. He only stood there with his eyes being covered by his hair. He stood there like he was a statue. Scar looked up at her, he had his eyes blank like that of a knock out. Yami looked at him, blood began to flow out through his mouth then coughed up a lot making him fall on his back. Nina ran towards his body picking his head up. Yami became confused at this. He was having perfect balance of the power, but why did this happen?

"Scar! Please wake up!" Nina began to cry. A hand was then on her shoulder. Scar looked at her with one eye open. "Scar." She smiled again, She hugged him tightly.

"Hey I'm hard to kill." He said giving a chuckle. He began to stand up proberly trying to reach Yami's eye level. "Yami, you passed." Scar gave a clap to her. He began to walk away while Yami's question didn't get answered. "I'll tell you who I am, but right now I have to rest in the infimary." He walked away being carried by Nina with her shoulder. Everyone stood there.

(Infirmary)

"You're quite strong." Mikado said examining his body with tools that looked like they belonged in another world. "I can't believe you have the same abilities like Yami."

"Give the credit to my parents." He said laying on the bed with Nina sitting on a stool next to him. Soon foot steps were heard then the door opened showing Rito, Lala and Yami. "Hey you guys." He said with a smile. Scar's shirt was off showing some other scars on his body. Rito looked at them in fear. "Sorry that you guys had to skip class to see me."

"Kagayaku." Rito started. "You're not human are you?" Silence was hung in the air for them. Scar lifted his torso up with his right leg bending the knee to rest his arm on it.

"Not really." He said showing a face of an outcast. He flet afraid of what they thought. How would Yami feel? "Guys I need to talk with Yami for a sec. Alone." They all nodded then left the door.

"Get well soon, Kagayaku-san!" Lala said waving at him. The room was silent once more. Yami pulled up a seat next to him making eye contact.

"Tell me everything." She said to him. Scar nodded in agreement.

"Yami... You weren't the first one created to be the greatest weapon. I was, but failed." He said hanging his head. "You see Yami, I was a prototype for the project. But I wasn't a clone." The tention build up. Yami looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You must be a clone of some sort." The two looked at each other.

"Yami, I was made in those tubes. I was however made by two people. My mom and dad you could say." Two people? The question started to build up. "I was made with blood and gene of the two. I was made by the two lovers." The memories of it in his head was killing him. "Yami, I'm part human and other half is alien."

"You mean that she visted Earth before me?"

"Yes."

"But... Why did she create you in the lab?"

"To perfect me. Make me stronger then a human. I might have been a test subject, but everyday..." He began to smile. "Everyday I saw those smiles."

(Flashback)

**"His progress is growing." A scientist said with a computer monitering Scar. "He has come a long way."**

**"Yes he has." A female voice said. "He is our son, Theo." She said to the man who smiled at him. He looked like an older version of scar with messy black hair. "It's strange really. We fell in love then we made him into this."**

**"It is. The Brotherhood, no, everyone in the world will be protected by him." He said putting his arm around the woman. He went up to a microphone hitting a button. "Scar, That's enough. You can rest." The boy stopped his training then smiled. He went out the door to the two.**

**"Did I do good daddy?" He asked. His scar on his eye brow was still there. Theo only smiled and nodded at him. "Mommy did you see?"**

**"We sure did, Scar." She said hugging her child. Her hair was blond with gentle red eyes. "Theo, it's time to head to bed."**

**"Yeah. Let's go to bed, Tearju." He held on Scars right while Tearju held onto the left. The three headed to bed sleeping like a family.**

(End)

"Tearju? She's alive?" She asked him getting out of her chair standing up.

"I have no idea. After all that, we were casted out. But, I did manage to see you as a baby in the tubes." He remembered as a child when he went into a staff only room. When he saw the name on the tube, he got curious.

"Outcasted? Who did that?" She asked him.

"The leader. They wanted me out because I wasn't perfected in my abilities yet." Scar turned his hand into a blade. "I was a failure because I have a limit with this power. Me and my father went back to Earth, there I was raised to be one of them. An Assassin." Yami never knew that they could be cold hearted. In her eyes he wasn't a failure, he just needed more practice with his abililty. His hand turned back to normal.

"Scar." She said his name getting his attention. "Scar, tomorrow I'll help you with your abilities. With my help, you can have unlimited time." A small smile came to her as Scar smiled back. "I'll be going now." Yami stood up out of her chair then began to walk away, when a hand grabbed hers so she could stop. She looked behind her with Scar smiling at her. He began to stand up. He was taller then Yami.

"Eve... Yami... I'm glad you're alright. I don't want to lose my little sister. You are all I have left." He said pulling her into a hug. Yami blushed, a hug from her big brother. "If you ever need me, come to my apartment. I'll always be there for you Yami." Yami didn't know how to react.

"My oh my! Brother and sister hugging, so cute!" Mikado said peaking through the door loud enough for them to hear. Rito and Lala went in to see them hugging that got Yami and Scar blushing. "Don't be embrassessed you two. It's family love." She said giving a smile. Things for them were now about to be even more fun for Rito and Lala.

Chapter END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Transfering isn't bad.

It was breakfest for the engaged couple, Rito was sitting down at the table as was Lala. Things began to get heavy around them, with that fight with Yami and Scar. "We should go." Rito said finishing his breakfest and grabbing his bag. Lala followed with Rito. They exited out of the door to see a familar face, Yami was there, waiting for them.

"My brother is waiting for us at the school." They followed her to the school, thinking on how things would turn up.

"How has he been? During his training?" Rito asked.

"He's getting better." She said still keeping her eyes front. "I forgot to tell you." YAmi turned to face them. "I'll be transfering into your school." She said straight face. Rito began to think of some dangers to it. Lala got excited, grabbing her hands and her tail wagging.

"Yami-chan! That's amazing! We'll be in the same school!" Yami kept a straight face, not showing any emotion.

"You guys are slow." A voice came from the distance. It was Scar, in his school unifrom. "You should hurry, class starts soon." He said jumping over the wall with his hand in his pockets. Yami followed as they walked together. "So how are you gonna like school?"

"I hope everything works out." Yami said as they walked to the school. They began hearing footsteps of running, as they turned their heads to see the principal. "Not again..."

"YAMI-CHAN!" The principal jumped in the air about to grab her, but like always Yami made a fist with her hair and punched him in the sky.

"Has he been doing that?"

"Yes...I hate perverts..." Yami said having a bit of anger. Scar thought of something in his head as he gave a spine chilling laugh. Yami became abit worried. "Big brother?"

"Don't worry Yami! I got this!" He said as they walked in the school heading to the bathroom. "Alright I'll be waiting out here for ya." Scar said leaning on the wall by the girls bathroom.

"Okay." Yami went inside as she went to go and change. After about a minute, Yami came out wearing the school unifrom. Scar gave a smile as she looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Looks cute on you." He said making her blush. "C'mon let's head to class." They walked together as they passed by a couple of students. Some of them looked at the brother and sister as they just kept walking. "You okay?"

"I just feel a bit uncomfortable..." She said hearing on what the others think of her brother. They came by one student who looked strange. She had long red hair in a braid with a smile as she looked at them. Both Scar and Yami had a feeling about her. "DId you..."

"Yeah I did." He said with a serious look. Something about her felt familiar in a way, he couldn't remember though. "We're gonna have to watch out for her Yami."

"Got it." They went to class as the time passed. Yami wasn't used to it, but she would have to. Something about that girl though made her feel tense. It was nice to actually to have a class Yami and Scar were in at the same time. After some hours in the school, lunch had started. Yami went to the roof to eat as everyone else was eating in the classroom, friends eating together. Scar was heading to the office on his own, not forcingly only willingly.

"Hey principle!" Scar opened the door to see the principle looking at dirty magazines. _"I have to really get this guy out of Yami's life..."_ He thought. The Principle took notice and fell out of chair trying to hide the magazines. Juan only sweat dropped at this but kept his cool without laughing. "Listen principle I have to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." He said as he got up. "Tell me. Who are you?" The principle asked him.

"I'm Kagayaku Vega... Yami's Big brother..." He said as the principle was surprised. He thought about it now.

"Yami-chan's big brother?!" He was really surprised._ "Damn it! If he's here then that means I can't look at Yami anymore..."_

"And I know what you been doing to my little sister..." He whispered in his ear with a death punishment to it. The principle backed up to the wall as he saw Scar with his left eye covered with the right one in blank. He had a smile on though, that's what made it more scary. "Listen carefully..." He said as his arm slowly became a blade. "If you so ever touch my or look at my sister again... I'll kill you... got me...?" He asked as he only nodded his head fast. "Good!"

"I promise to never touch or look at Yami again!" The principle had his fingers crossed behind his back. _"When your not around..."_ He thought in his mind. Scar left the room with the principle chuckling. "Yami-chan will be mine!" He said quietly. The young assassin was walking when he saw Rito walking by.

"Scar-san?"

"Oh. Yo Rito." He said walking up to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Now that Yami is transfered here, I feel like my life will be complicated..." He thought of him meeting Yami by the stairs. After that, a panty view came into place with her chasing him down. "There's that and Nana and Momo here too..." A fantasy of Momo grabbing him out of nowhere with Nana misunderstanding everything. Rito then feel into depression with a gloom going over him.

"Hey man. Don't look down!" Scar said patting him on the back. "You got everyone that cares for you right? Including me!" Rito looked at him confused. Did he care for him actually and not because he wanted to closer to the girls. "Listen Rito!" He placed his arm around his neck like how a big brother would do to a little brother. "To take that depression off you, I'm taking you to my bar!"

"A bar?!" He wasn't sure it he heard right. "I'm not old enough to drink!"

"Don't worry! I've got soda in the bar too." What kind of bar serves soda? They walked off to with Scar holding him by his arm.

"Where are we going?" Rito asked thinking.

"Duh. We're gonna go eat." He dragged him to the classroom with everyone there. They sat down eating their lunch. "Hey Rito."

"What's up?"

"Have you seen a girl with long hair in a braid?" He asked as he nodded. "Really? Tell me, who is she?"

"Her name is Mea Kurosaki." He said taking a sip from his juice box. "She and Nana are really good friends actually." He said with Scar getting up from the seat leaving his lunch unfinished. "Scar?" Rito became worried about him now. _"I've got a bad feeling about this..."_ He thought as he sensed bad vides coming. The day was now over with everyone heading back. Rito was with Lala as they walked back home from school. On their way, they saw a figure in white, with another figure in black. They were being chased by guys on their motorcycles. "W-what the hell?!"

"Looks like a fun game!" Lala said cheerly. They ran after them to see that everyone was covered in blood. The bikes were destroyed as everyone was knocked out instead of dead.

"That was close..."

"Yeah." They ran away with some of the bikers grunting. Rito and Lala ran away from it as they didn't want to remember it. Those two, were Scar, but the other...

"Yami..." Rito said quietly with Lala looking at him. They ran to see Scar and Yami waiting by their door.

"Yami-chan! Scar-san!" Lala ran up to them as she gave Yami a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Don't worry. Those bikers weren't nothin'" Juan said covering a cut. Everyone knew he was an assassin since he was related to Yami.

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay." Rito said opening the door. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks man." He said as they came in. The first thing that happen was a little girl ran up to Rito. She had green hair with a flower on her head. She was the size of an baby.

"Celine." Rito picked her up and smiled. "I'm glad your okay." He said smiling at her as she gave a happy cheer. They took off their shoes with everyone sitting in the front room. Mikan was making dinner for everyone. "Scar, don't you have to see Nina?" Rito asked.

"Nah. She's at work the whole night." He said laying back all chilled out. "After the food I have to head to the bar to see how everything is going." Scar kept watching tv with a game show on. They both laughed at it with Celine laughing too. Yami didn't know what was going on however?

_"Is this humor?"_ She thought as she looked at the tv. Momo came in, seeing everyone there.

"Yami-san? Scar-sempai?" Momo got their attention. "You're having dinner with us?" She asked them as they nodded. Momo sat down next to Rito as she smiled.

"Dinners ready!" Mikan said as everyone took a seat at the table. "So your Yami's older brother?" Mikan asked as he nodded. "Wow. I didn't know you had an older brother."

"It's a surprise to me too." She said as she ate. Juan had looked like he flew into heaven when he took that first bite. "You okay?" She asked him.

"I'm feel like I died and went to heaven... But." He thought about something for a sec. "Something is missing with the meat, rice and carrots." He thought about it for a sec when a light bulb hit him. Scar opened his bag to grab something out, the thing he grabbed out was strange. He opened a bag of disk that looked like food.

"What are those?" Rito asked.

"Tortillas." Scar said as he grabbed out a large one and ripped it apart into four pieces. He started using his chop sticks to pour some food onto the tortilla. The assassin took a bite and nodded his head like he was listening to a beat.

"Can I try some?" Lala asked as Scar gave her a piece. The princess started doing the same thing Juan did with his. She took a bite as she gave out a squel. "This is amazing!" Lala said cheerfully. "What did tortilla thing come from?! I want more!" She said getting excited.

"Well it's from Mexico." Rito said as he looked at the bag of tortilla. "Made of flour? Is that the only ingredient?" He asked.

"Not likely, but you can keep the stuff." Scar got up to strech. "Well I gotta get home now, so I'll see you guys later." The man in white walked away with them hearing the door opening then closing. Rito and everyone else was done eating as they started heading to bed. Yami went home to Scar's place. After some time, she found Scar outside on the roof watching the sky.

"Big brother?" Yami looked at him as he felt anxious about something. The blond assassin jumped to the roof to join him. "Big brother, what's wrong?" She asked him as he felt more anxious.

"I'm getting some bad vides, Yami..." He said as she started getting worried. In space was a ship that was traveling to the blue green planet.

"Lala-chan... I'm coming back for you!" A green alien said as he saw a picture of Lala on his computer. "But...I'll get rid of you... Rito Yukki!" He laughed as he traveled to Earth. Behind him were many huge frogs, an army of frogs... They're fuuuucked...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A maidens heart, is a fragile item.

The night was cold dead with many people asleep. The moon waas in a cresent as the stars shined brightly in the black sky. In every darkness there is light. A group of 3 people stood there on a building, waiting for someone. "When is Scar gonna get here?" One said wearing a white hood.

"Give him time. He said he's bringing a rook here." Another said with a sniper on her back with a silencer on it. She was in black to blend in.

"Oh great. He's bringing a noob." They waited 4 minutes when they heard someone laand on the building. They saw it was Scar wearing his white hood, with another person in black. "'bout time." He said getting up.

"Sorry about the wait." Scar said walking towards the edge of the building. He crouched down to see. "What is our mission?" He asked the female.

"We got a dirty person taking other peoples money." She said checking her ammo. "This guy has been just the bastard we've been looking for since saturday." The female assassin looked at him as he stood up.

"Yami...let's go."

"Right." she said as she walk to the edge near him. They stretched out their arms and jump, doing a Leap of Faith. They used their ability to make wings, as the two flew to the building. It only took them about 10 seconds to reach it. Both landed on the roof safely as they made their way down. "What's next?" Yami asked.

"We got to try to find a way in." He looked around the place to see a door near them. It was looked of course, but that was easy. Yami unlocked it by turning her finger into a key. The two made it inside as they looked around. The halls had cameras turning every 3 seconds at best. Yami made a blade with her hair as she pierced the camera on it's side. "Let's move!" They ran through the hall as they came around a corner.

"The target must be here somewhere." Yami said as she peeked around. She saw someone walking in a buisness suit. The blond assassin pierced him with her hair and covering his mouth to not have him scream. "Clear." She said as they walked to the body. Juan searched the body as he found a key card.

"C'mon." They continued. Both of them checked every room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He must be on another floor." Yami said as they went down the stairs.

"Let's check." He said as they came down see no one there. They heard foot steps though, but where was it coming from? Juan closed his eyes to focus. "Eagle Vision..." He said as he opened them. His eyes were that of an eagle. Golden yellow with a sharp glare, he saw a figure walking around the corner. That was their target.

"How are you doing that?" Yami asked as they continued.

"It's a gift." He said as he made it clear. They found what they were looking for, a door to their target. They opened the door to see it dark, no one it in. They kept their guard up as 7 people cmae out with swords and guns on them. "Shit..."

"I knew you filthy assassin would come here." A voice came from the front of the chair. The lights turned on as the figure approached them. "We're smarter than you think." He said grabbing a knife. The target was named Tom David II. This guy was a snake of money to everyone. Just when he was about to attack Juan, the lights went off as everyone became confused. This was the chance they took to kill all of them, except the target. When they were fighting them a bit, Juan took notice of a girl watching from the window. Her hair was red as it was braided with a black pearl like hair accesory. The lights came back on with all the guards dead. "No! Don't come near me!" He said backing up to the desk. Scar got out his hidden blade as he stabbed him.

"Tell me..." Juan said with the bleeding body in his hands. "Everything you know..." Tom David only laughed abit.

"We have planned so long to find the sword. But we have failed..." He said coughing up blood. "The only clues we have is that it's somewhere he in this city..." He coughed up more blood with it flowing down his neck. "Under... A King... of the... Hearts..." He said as he died. Juan placed his hand on his forehead and sled it down to close the dead mans eyes.

"Descanse en Paz..." Yami looked at him as he thought about the info.

"Under a King of the Hearts...?" Yami thought about it. "Is our mission done here?"

"Yes. Let's go." They exited out the building to the roof again. They saw someone shining a light as a signal to go. They made their wings appear as they started flying to them. They landed as the female assassin placed her flashlight away.

"Did you get anything?" She ask as Juan nodded.

"The sword is located 'Under a King of the Hearts.' Whatever that means." They only headed back to their head quarters. As they headed in an ally, Juan opened a door that was a building inside. He turned on the lights as it showed up to be a bar, the one he wanted to show Rito.

"Let's contact Jake and tell him about our info." The one in the white hood said as he sat down in a seat at the counter. "God I need a drink..."

"Hit it." The female one said as she slid a drink to him. He took a shot as he slammed his head on the counter. Juan went to the drinks as he grabbed a blue bottle. The shelf became a door as he went through it, there inside was a hidden place with people training with practice swords and many other things. A hidden building in a building, so genius. He walked down the stairs where there was a white cloth with an assassin insignia. He pushed it to the side to see Jake doing paperwork.

"Scar!" He got up from his work as he gave hima brohug. "How was the mission? Any info?"

"Yeah." They started talking about the info he got. They thought about it for many minutes, no idea of what it meant. They would have to keep looking for clues. "Well I got to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Jake said as he checked a large map on the wall. There was pictures of people with a red X on them and push pins that had a red string going through it all. "This city is where the resting place of the Sword of Eden. The sword that banished Adam and Eve, the one of Excalibur. We got to find this sword to take them down."

"I know." Scar exited out the room as he went back to the bar. Yami sat there waiting. "Let's go home." They exited out the bar to walk in the night. They walked for 5 minutes as they were near the house. Scar looked up to see someone on the building, smiling at him. Yami looked at the person too as she dissapeared.

"That girl..." Yami remembered the person. "We must keep an eye on her from now on big brother."

"Yeah." They entered the house as they went to sleep. The next morning shown up as Rito woke up the same way. Momo on top of him with no pants and showing her breast.

"Morning... Rito-san~" She said with her usual succubus look. Rito backed away from her as he almost fainted.

"Momo! Why do you keep doing this?!" He asked blushing alot. The young boy grabbed the blanekt and hid under the covers. "Will you put some clothes on already?!"

"Why? There's no fun with doing that." She said with a bit of sexuality in her voice.

"Hey beast!" Nana's voice came by as they both heard foot steps. Rito was about to panic, he didn't want another beating like every morning. Where was there to hide? No where! Rito lost hope as he was pulled out the window randomly with the window closing. Nana opened the door to only see Momo on the bed, only looking out the window. "Where's Rito?"

"He got up early." Momo lied as she got out of his bed and smiled. "It's a darn shame, I wanted wake him up."

"Jesus Momo, what's wrong with you?!" Nana said scolding her sister. "The guy is a beast! A pervert!" Nana said as she closed the door following Momo to their room. "I'll never understand you and sis!" Outside on the roof, Rito had his mouth covered from talking. The one he was pulled by was Scar in his white hoodie as he wore a shirt underneath.

"You owe me." He said letting him go. The guy jumped down as he opened the window to throw Rito in the room. "Now get dressed! We have school!" He said closing the window. Rito was on the floor, maybe bleeding a bit from the face fault impact. After 5 minutes, Rito was up, clothes on and ready.

"My mornings will never be normal again..." He said as he gave a sigh. He came in the kitchen as he saw Yami there, eating by Mikan. "Y-Yami?"

"Hello. Yuuki Rito..." She said as she ate a piece if bacon. Rito took a seat next to her as they was no other seat. He shook nervous as pieces of rice from the bowl fell. "What's wrong with you?" She asked looking at him.

"N-n-nothing! I'm fine!" He said eating fast. He finshed early with everyone looking at him. "DONE!" He got out of his seat as he ran out placing on his shoes. Juan was there on the poarch playing an acoustic guitar.

"Hey Rito." he said as he sang a song that had him say 'la bamba.'

"Why was Yami eating in my house?!" Rito asked as Juan looked at him.

"She wanted to come and eat with you guys." He said playing the guitar again. "Simple as that."

"Not simple to me..." Within about 2 minutes, everyone came out ready for school. The group was walking in a big one. Rito was in the middle as Lala was on his right. Momo, Nana with Yami were on his left with Scar in the back. _"I wonder what's gonna happen today?"_ Rito thought as they walked. Someone came in range as it was a girl with blue hair.

"Morning Yuuki-kun." Haruna said as she smiled. Rito blushed with a smile as he saw her.

"S-Sairenji..." He only blushed. He walked towards his middle school crush. When it's Rito something gonna happen. He tripped over a stump in the road with him about to stumble upon Haruna. However, he was saved when Scar caught him by the collar.

"Again, you owe me." He said walking around him to Haruna. "I'm Kagayaku Vega. It's nice to meet you." He said smiling and giving her his hand. Haruna smiled as she shook it.

"I've heard of you. You're Yami-chans older brother, correct?" She asked as she nodded. "I'm glad to meet you."

"Same here." Scar said as he walked passed her. "I'll see you guys later." He walked away as he waved his hand. He only smiled as Scar looked back to see everyone talking to each other. They we're all good friends, as he can feel Yami's heart getting warm. _"I'm glad you're happy... Yami."_ He walked away with a smile.

At the school was simple really. Everything was the same as Rito was being chased by Saki again. He tripped on her accidently since he didn't want to be found by Lala. Those bentos say 'DEATH'! Anyway, Saki with her friends, Aya and Rin were done hurting our hero. He got up slowly with bruises on his body with no one to care about it. "Why does this happen to me?" He asked as he walked to the roof to only laydown for a bit. "I just want a nice... Good... Nap..." Rito fell asleep on the spot with him snoring. Above him was Momo who only looked at him smiling.

"Rito-san..." She bent down seeing his face more close. "You look so peaceful." Momo was about to kiss him when she heard something. A call like an eagle's was near her. The princess looked up to see feathers around Scar, the brother of Yami. "Scar-san?"

"Princess." He said walking to Rito looking at him. "I feel bad for this man. He trys to do the right thing, yet everyone always calls him quilty." Scar placed a feather on Rito's hand, giving him good luck. "Princess Momo..."

"Yes?" The pink haired girl looked at him.

"I know you're plan about his harem." He said making her look at him. He was an assassin of greater skill than any other. "And I want to help!"

"Excuse me?" Momo only looked at him in surprise. "Why do you wat to help him out?"

"Forgive my rudeness, but duh!" He looked at her with his hands in his pockets. "I want Yami happy! And this guy right here can do it!" Scar said pointing at Rito. "I better go..." The assassin walked backwards near the ledge. He jumped on the rail with him waving his hand. "Later." Scar leaned backwards, making his wings appear. Another eagles call was heard from him.

"He wants to help me? For Yami?" Momo thought of it for a sec. He is her brother and he wants her to be happy. "Family sticks together afterall." She said smiling, thinking of her family. She was doing the same for Lala, nothing bad will happen. "We'll give you something special... Rito-san." The princess left as she started thinking of people for the harem.

Outside was Saki, talking to her two friends. "What's with that guy?!" Saki asked Aya and Rin as they all ate together. "I swear, he'll never change!"

"Agreed, Saki-sama." Rin said as she ate a rice ball.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Aya asked as she thought about it. "He seems like a good person, but than he gets you!"

"What a beast!" They all agreed. All of a sudden, a feather came down inbetween them, as they looked at it. "A feather?" Saki examined it. They looked up to see no bird what so ever.

"It's a message..." Rin said as she grabbed her Kendo stick. The long brown haired girl got up with sword in hand. "Show yourself!" She demanded but no one came by. What could this mean? Night had now appeared in the Tenjouin household. Aya was practicing with Rin in kendo training. "Again!" She said as Aya nodded. Aya wanted to learn how to protect Saki, plus everyone around her. Saki was studing for a test at school. Everything was normal, except outside.

"Time to go..." Scar said wearing his school outfit. The assassin in disguise started walking with no trouble. He made it to the door unharmed, everything is clear. "Knock knock." He said knocking on the door. After a few seconds, a butler came by.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Kagayaku Vega." He gave a bow. "I'm here to give Sak- I mean Tenjouin-san some work she left." Scar grabbed out some paper with handwriting like Saki's.

"Come on in." The butler let him in with Scar taking off his shoes for manners. "The mistress is studing now."

"No worry sir. It's won't be long." He started walking abit. "What a lovely home."

"Yes. The Tenjouin family is one of the richest familes in Japan." The butler said as he started walking. "I'll show you to her room." He said walking by his side.

"It's okay." Scar said as he walked. "I can find it. Call it instinct."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." The butler pulled out a knife on him. Scar looked at the butler when he saw a red cross pin on his collar. "Assassin scum like you are not aloud here..."

"Neither Templars dogs..." He said turning his hand into a blade. "The Tenjouin family is protected by us... Don't know how you managed to get here..."

"My secret..." The butler ran at him with the knife in hand. Scar only pierced him like nothing. The Templar spy dropped on the ground dying quickly. "Damn you..."

"Shut up..." Scar grabbed a pistol witha silencer on it. He fired it right in the butlers head, as he only left a feather on him. People will get the hint about it. Scar went up stairs as he used his eagle vision to find Saki's room. "Momo... Come in... Momo!" He placed his fingers on his ears.

"I hear you!" Momo said playing aa game on her computer. "Are you in?"

"Yes, I'm heading to Saki's room now."

"Good luck." Momo said aas the connection broke off. She thought of why Tenjouin? Did she even like Rito? All that aside, Scar opened the door to see the maiden studing while listening to music. Her headphones were on loud, with a japanese girl singing.

"Teenagers these days..." Scar grabbed a throwing knife from his belt. He threw it perfectly at the wall getting her attention. Saki afraidly turned around to see Scar. She almost gave a panic yell, but Scar quickly covered her mouth. "Don't be afraid. I need to talk to you, Miss Tenjouin." He uncovered her mouth as she got mad.

"Who are you?!" Saki asked as she almost punched him. He grabbed it and took off his hood showing his handsome face to her. "W-Who...?" She blushed at the sight of him.

"Por favor, estar a gusto." He said in spanish. "My name is Kagayaku Vega." He gave a bow to her, with a smile. A gentlemen with such good manners. This is what the world needed.

"W-what do you want?" She asked blushing. Scar looked at her with serious eyes.

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor." He asked as Saki nodded. All the memories of Zastin started fading for some reason. She didn't know why though. "I want you to see a good friend of mine and talk to him."

"A date?" Saki asked him as he only shrugged.

"It's more of a plan get-together." She understood now. "I was only wondering if you accept this?"

"I will." Saki said with no hesitation. "What will I get out of this?"

"Eternal happiness..." Scar walked to the balcony window. The assassin jumped out of the window, making Saki think who it was gonna be. She hoped it wasn't a sweaty fat guy, but someone like Zastin or Scar.

"Eternal happiness?" She thought about it for some time on that night. "Happiness..." The teenage girl slept that night smiling who it was. She hoped it was someone with a kind heart.

Later on, a ship was in the forest. Mia was near it as a person with dark skin came out of it. "Welcome to Earth." Mia said as she smiled.

"So this is where Golden Darkness is huh?" The person smiled. "I got a score to settle..."

CHAPTER END...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood, Past, Friends...

Morning... The time where the light drives the darkness away. In darkness, there is light, in light there is darkness. Nothing ever makes a difference. Yami was standing on a telephone pole as she watched the sun rise from the ground. "How long can I stay here?" She asked herself. "Brother... Are we nothing but weapons to the end?" She wanted to know, hoping she could find the right answer. On a tall building in town, Scar had on his hoodie as he looked the other way with the light shining on his back.

"I will protect you Yami... From Her..." He said as he ran off spreading his wings. The man flew away as he flew to his apartment. "Nina should be coming back." He thought about it, if it was this short of meeting, that means something must be wrong.

As time went by, the day was normal for Rito. He woke up from sleeping like a baby, as he saw something he actually surprsied by. Momo nor Lala was in his bed. "This is a miracle." He joked to himself. The young man got up as he dressed for school, nothing unusual... Yet. Rito had walked down stairs to see Momo and Nana dressed up. They sat there on the couch playing video games with Celine. "Morning."

"Morning Rito-san." Momo said as she smiled.

"Morning." Nana said as she had her usual face on when she see's him.

"Where's Lala?"

"Onee-sama is up stairs getting dressed." The princess said as she looked at rito making eye contact. "Shall we walk together, Rito-san?" Momo asked.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we'll see Scar on the way here." Rito said as he thought about it now. Mostly he was here for every morning to hang out. He didn't eat breakfest since he didn't want to feel like a mouch. "I wonder where he is?" He went to the kitchen to grab his seat. In another part of town, Scar was fighting.

"Kill the Assassin!" One of the templar said. He was surrounded by 7 of them, no problem. Mostly they had their legs shake since there was about 30 dead templar bodies behind him.

"Fuck this, man!" One of them said as he dropped his weapon. "I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"You fucking cowards!" The leader said as he still stodd there ready for battle. Scar walked to him as he made his hidden blade appear. "Die you bastard!" He charged in at him as Scar dissapeared in a second. As he did, Scar was behind him as he made spike come out of his back, stabbing the leader in a brutal way.

"Who's next?" He asked as the 6 remaining others were banging on the door crying for help.

"I don't care about the mission! I want my life!" One of them said as he kept banging. "Please! Let me go!" as the man yeld so much, he heard 5 people scream as he felt liquid being splattered on his cheek. Scar grabbed him by the collar as he looked at the man. His eyes pireced through him as he saw the templars life. His hands had no blood, nothing of the sort. He was scared because of the things they did were wrong. He took this job for his daughters fund. He was an innocent man, that was a rule.

"Freedom..." Scar said as he let go of him. He walked out the door as the former Templar looked at him surprised. Scar went to a back alley as he was near a black cat.

"Did you get it?" A voice came from behind him. Juan gave a file to someone behind him as it looked to be an assassin.

"See for yourself." He said as the assassin smiled.

"We're almost near..." The rookie said as he placed the files in a brief case. "Remember, guard Rito Yuuki. He's the next one for the throne."

"I know my mission Teo. Don't worry."

"Hijo de puta loco."

"Shut up." They went their seperate paths as Juan changed out of the hoodie into wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt with green pants. School was gonna start any second now. "Better hurry!" The assassin started running as fast as he could, thinking he could make it. At the school was no different from any other day actually. Risa had grabbed Haruna's breast as Rito blushed bright. Yui would stopped them as Lala would think it's just fun. Normal really. "Sorry I'm late!" A voice came by as it opened. Scar showed up with his clothes having rips covered in some dirt.

"Scar-san? It's already lunch time." Risa said that made the assassin go in shock.

"Where the hell were you?!" Yui walked up to him as he got a bit worried. "You may be Yami's older brother but that's no excuse to be tardy! Especially at this hour!"

"I had work to do. My business is my buisness." He said as he walked to his seat. Yui saw something on his shirt.

"Scar-san! You're bleeding!" Haruna said as Scar looked at it. It wasn't his.

"Shit!" He ran out the room to the restroom. Rito looked at him as he began to worry.

"Scar is the older brother of Yami. He's also an assassin..." He looked down on his desk. He thought about him being useless._ "Man I suck..."_

"Rito..." Lala got his attention as he looked at her. "That was someone elses blood... I can tell..." She said the princess became a bit scared. Rito grabbed her hand as she blushed abit.

"Lala, I'm here with you. Don't be afraid." The highschooler smiled as so did Lala. The purity in his heart no one in this world had. Lala jumped on top of him giving a hug. "L-Lala?!"

"Rito! You know just what to say!" She said as Yui started scolding them. Haruna looked as she felt sad. In the restroom, Scar was shirtless as he was washing the stain off.

"Crap... I got to be careful..." He said as he turned off the sink. The assassin looked up at the mirror to see something no one, not even Yami should see. His body was covered in scars and stiches. _"I still remember how I got my name..."_ He thought in his mind as he turned on the sink. He washed his face as he knew somone was behind him. "Girls shouldn't be in the bathroom... They could get the wrong idea between us..." He said as he grabbed a paper towel.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to see an amazing body like yours." Behind him was none other than Mea. She stood there smiling. "Yet to think that there's someone else who's related to Onee-chan." She placed her hands together. "That means your also my Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?" He looked at her in the mirror. "I only have one little sister..." He said as he didn't look at her from behind.

"You can't fool me!" She said with a kiddish like tone. "Master also told me one time I had a brother... But he was dead..." Mea looked down as she felt sad. "But now you're alive!"

"I see..."

"Well I have to go to class now. Seeya!" She ran out skipping happiliy. Juan looked at the mirror as his eyes were blank, with the next moment the mirror shaddered.

"Not again..." He said as grabbed his shirt and left. After school was the next thing. Mikan was walking away from her school with some friends.

"Wow Mikan! How guys do you get?" One of her friends ask.

"She's just that cute."

"Cut it out you guys." Mikan said blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah! When do we get to see that brother of yours?"

"Rito?" Mikan looked confused. "Why do you want to see him?"

"We've heard he's a major playboy." Her friends said as she smirked. "We want to see if the rumors are true!"

"Guys..." Mikan sighed as she just looked to the front. She than noticed someone she knew very well. "Later guys! I gotta go!" She said as she ran to the person. "Yami!"

"Mikan." Yami looked at her as Mikan became confused. The young blond girl smiled. "Let's get some taiyaki." She said as they both agreed. Once at the market place, they both sat down eating taiyaki having a good time.

"And that's how everything went down." Mikan said telling Yami about her troubles. Every word she heard. Mikan just noticed as she sighed. "Sorry. I've been telling you about my troubles."

"It's alright." The blond said as she looked at the sky.

"Yami..."

"Yes?"

"You've become adaped to this world now. Haven't you?" Mikan said that made Yami question it. "The more time you spend on this world, the more human you become. I hardly think you're an alien."

"Really?" Yami asked as the girl nodded with a smile.

"There's something I want to give you!" She reached into her back pack as she gave Yami as taiyaki keychain. "I bought it cause it remined me of you." She pulled out a another keychain out. "Check it out! We match!" She smiled as Yami felt her heart as ease. Something about Mikan made her open.

"Thank you Mikan." She smiled as they giggled a bit. Away from the sight was a woman on a buidling watching them. She wore a cloak.

"She let her guard down..." She snickered at a plan she came up with. The day no was night as Yami was heading back to her apartment. She looked down on the ground thinking.

"Yami?" A voice was hear as she looked up.

"Yuuki Rito..." The two began walking together. "Why are you out here?" She asked as Rito only looked up a the sky. The night had a moon out with stars bright.

"I had to help my dad getting materials for his work." He said as he smiled. He only looked up seeing every star up there. "I'm glad that Mikan has someone to look up to." He said as the assassin looked at him. "She thinks of you as a big sister you know." Yami stopped walking as Rito looked at her. She stood under a spot light, with her head down.

"How can I go back?" She asked her self. "In my past I've done so much... How can you forgive me?" She looked at her hands as she shook. "My hands are covered in blood... I don't have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Rito asked her as she looked at him. "Everyone has a choice in life. Look at me!" He said as he looked at his hand. "I choose to be who I am. I choose to live. I choose to stay by the side of all the people I care about!" He smiled at her as Yami looked at him in surprise.

"A choice..." She smiled so he wouldn't see. "Than, I choose to kill you." Yami said as Rito freaked out. The blond girl let out a short laugh. "I was joking." She smiled as Rito was surprised. This was the second time she smiled, as he did too.

_"I have to admit. She's really cute when she smiles."_ He thought in his head. At the next moment, Yami grabbed Rito's shirt as she jumped away with him. They landed with Rito laying on the floor and Yami standing up. He got a clear view of something as he blushed bright. "W-what the hell?" He looked where she was looking. There they saw someone on the building of a house.

"Golden Darkness..." The person said her name. It was a female with darkskin having light hair. She wore a red dress having a whip by her side. "It's been along time." She said as Yami became worried abit.

"Azenda..." The two looked at eachother as they were about to fight.

"Yami! W-who's that?!" Rito asked as he crawled away from them abit.

"Azenda. She's an assassin like me. She was the best of the best before I was made." Yami said as she made her arm into a blade. "Her abilites are psychokinesis."

"Like Oshizu-chan?" Yami nodded.

"Although Oshizu's is alot more stronger." She said as Azenda snapped her fingers. What came up from behind her was a figure of a girl, when they saw who it was, the two were shocked.

"Mikan!" Rito looked as Azenda just smirked.

"Please play nice with my puppet." She said as the two became worried. At the apartment was Juan as he layed there watching TV. As he did, he saw something on the TV he saw. A black owl looking at him in the background.

"Oh shit..." He got up quickly as he turned off the TV. "Yami's not back... Something's up!" He grabbed his gear with his white hood on. He grabbed a tomahawk with throwing knives with his hidden blade. He also grabbed a chain whip. It had a handle with a blade at the end of it. This was like the modern version of the rope dart. The chain was long as he placed it on his belt. "Time to go!" He ran out on the roof tops free running as fast as he could. At the fight, they ran to the park as Rito hunted them down.

"Mikan! Stop!" He said loud. Mikan didn't here and just threw her backpack at him. The two fought with Yami dodging every attack Mikan made. This wasn't Mikan's skills, but the person that was controling her. Yami ran to Azenda as she made a giant fist out of her hair. Mikan's controlled body blocked the attack as Azenda started using her whip to attack Yami. Her clothes came off as did the keychain. Yami saw as she tried to grab it. She was unsuccessful as Yami was attacked by the whip again.

"Is your friend that precious to you?!" Azenda said as she laughed. Yami fell as Rito grabbed Mikan. "Please kid... She's more stronger than before." She said as Mikan slipped out of his hold. She used her legs to grab his head to knock Rito down. "To think that an emotionless killer started making friends... It amazes me!" She said as Azenda tried to whip Mikan. Yami blcoked every blow as Yami was given cuts. "CRY! I want to see you cry Golden Darkness!" Azenda stopped. Mikan reached out for her as Yami grabbed her hand, however, Mikan twisted her wrist as she punched Yami in the face. The pain was imbearable.

_"Mikan... I'm sorry..."_ Yami thought as she was layed down on the ground. Azenda was on the stair rail sitting with perfect balance. She smirked at Yami's pose she was in. Mikan began getting on top of her body as Yami blushed.

"Don't worry... When I'm done playing you'll be ut out of your misery." She said as a hidden blade came out of the top of her wrist instead of how Scar's was. She licked the blade as she had her eyes on Yami the whole time. "Do you want to go together? To Heaven, I mean." Yami's eyes widen as she became scared. "Thanks to you, I was a laughing stock as an assassin. My name has no place in the underworld. When I kill you and you're friend..." She Smirked as Yami became more scared. "I'll have the name back!" She got up as she was about to stab Mikan as something stopped her. A blade came by as it was a throwing knife. "The hell?!" She looked at where it came from.

"HEY!" There stood Scar in his assassin outfit. He had his hood on with Azenda looking at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I want to know the very same thing!" She said as she grabbed out her whip. She aimed at Scar as he used his chain whip to grab hers. "What the?!"

"My name is Scar!" He said as Yami looked. "I don't like what you're doing to my friends and little sister!" His chain whip let go of hers as he jumpped down. Azenda looked at Yami as she looked back at Scar.

"You're joking..." She said as she looked at Scar. She laughed a bit as Scar just looked at her. "To think that Golden Darkness... Would have an older brother. This is quite a shock."

"And you can take it to your grave!" He ran at her with his hidden blade out. Azenda did the same thing as she charged in at him. The two fought as sparks flew from the blades. Azenda used Mikan's body as a shield but Juan jumpped over her as he punched Azenda square in the face. A battle of Assassins. "You call yourself an assassin!? Have some honor!" He yelled at her as she got up.

"Shut up!" She said to him. "We assassin's live by the coin and the pleasure of our kill! That's our goal!"

"You're wrong!" He argued that made Azenda confused. "The Assassins live to make the world a better place! Bringing Justice to every soul!" He said as he morphed his arm into a blade. "God is on my side! He's telling me to destory currupted souls!"

"Let's see if he's still with you when I kill you!" They charged at eachother again as Scar was cutted on his arm. He almost cutted her chest but only her clothes. It revealed her breast as she only smirked. "My my. You have to take me out to dinner before looking at my chest."

"Sorry I forgot to bring roses." The two stood there in postion.

"You're sister and friends are unfortunate. They'll die because of the mischief your sister makes."

"You're wrong!" they looked at Rito was still on the ground hurt. "Mikan and Yami arn't unfortuntate! They're nothing like you!" He said making Azenda a bit mad.

"I supposed you want to die first little boy!" She jumped to him.

"RITO!" Scar ran to him. Yet in a second, something cut her cheek as she landed on the spot. It was a rose, black as the night.

"Good thing I came." A voice was heard as Rito with Azenda looked. Scar smirked at who it was.

"Great. Now what?" The assassin said as she just became more angry.

"My name is Momo Velia Deviluke." She said as Rito was happy to see her. Azenda looked at the thrid princess.

"You're related to the warlord, Gid Lucion Deviluke?" She asked as Momo nodded. Azenda smirked. "This ain't got nothing to do with you kid."

"Nothing to do with me?" Momo had an angry look on her face. "All these people are my friends... They're very important to me!"

"Then die! All of you!" Azenda started attacking Momo as she dodged all of them. "This all you can do?! How the royal Deviluke name has fallen." She smirked as so did Momo. She jumped on top of a lamp post as she held the same rose.

"Don't get the wrong idea." She said smiling. "Besides... You're already done for..." Azenda became confused as she became in shock. She couldn't move as she dropped down to her knees.

"What did you do?" She tried to get up. Mikan fell with Yami grabbing her.

"Looks like the paralysis broke you're connection." Momo said as she walked to Azenda. "No surprise. The Black Roses of Zela have a paralysis poison." Azenda looked at the scar on her face as she became worried. "It isn't lethal in anyway..." She grabbed her cell phone as plants began coming out of the ground. "...But these are a whole different story." She said with a killer smile. "These happen to be Cannon Flowers. Don't touch if I were you..." One of the flowers shot out something as it made a hole near her head. "Looks like I missed! I need to aim better." The flowers were locked in on her.

"W-wait!" Azenda begged for mercy. "Please! Spare me! I'll do anything you want!" Momo thought about it but looked at her as her eyes were blank.

"No thanks..." The cannons fired at the same time. In time, Mikan began waking up hearing Yami's voice.

"Yami?" She looked at Yami as she was in shock. "W-what happend to you?!" The blond assassin hugged the young girl as she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine... As long as you're okay." She said smiling. They got up as Yami grabbed her keychain. "Thank you Princess Momo, Big brother." She said as she looked at them. "If it weren't for you, the situation would gotten out at hand."

"It's nothing!" Momo said placing her hands up. "I just did what anyone would do."

"Same goes here. I have to protect my family."

"Thanks you guys." Rito said as Momo blushed. "What do we do with her?" Rito said as Azenda was on the ground knocked out. She wasn't killed but fainted.

"I'll tell Zastin about everything that happened. The police will take her in." Yami thought about the situation.

"Thank you... All of you." Yami said as they looked at her. "I now know that I shouldn't just rely on myself the whole time. I should also rely on my friends and family." She said as they smiled. "But I can't rely on you... Yuuki Rito." The teenage boy felt his heart get stabbed at the sentence. The assassin chuckled as she smiled. "Kidding." They laughed as they went home for the night. A new day would open.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time for a date! ~Someone else is coming to play!~

The day was bright as both Yami and Scar were in the library with Mea. "Why?" She asked Yami having a stand still for a moment. "Why didn't you fight? Big brother had to fight her instead..." Mea was confused of this, wanting Yami's answer.

"Because..." Yami began to answer her younger sister. "There's life to more things than just being a weapon." The assassin said as Scar nodded.

The eldest leaned off the shelf as his back was turned to Mea. "Listen Mea, you need to find a light... Otherwise you'll just be trapped in the darkness..." The younger sibling became angry as her hand became a blade slowly, about to stab her older brother. As she was about to thrust, but he wasn't there only Yami and a few feather falling down to the ground. Slowly arms wrapped Mea around in a hug from her older brother. He turned her around where her head was on his chest. The young assassin looked up at him as his face read... Sadness. Why though is what Mea wanted to know. "Change Mea... Were not tools of some government or anything else... Okay?" He let go of her as he started walking away.

"BIg brother..." Mea only let out stunned of what she felt near her family. Never in her life she's been hugged like that. She felt... Safe in his arms. She didn't blush about, she felt shocked. Yami left to her older brother as the two assassin left the library leaving their younger sibling there to think. As time went by for while, Mea was leaning forward on the fence grabbing it while thinking about what she saw in her brothers eyes. "Scar... Yami..." She said their names. "Onii-chan... Onee-chan... What was that you had in your eyes...? What are they called?" She wanted to know but her eyes were blank from thinking so much. It was like she was in another world.

"Mea!" Nana was behind her as she snapped out of her trance. "I found you! What are you doing?" The princess asked her.

"I was thinking about something." She said looking at her best friend. But Nana was questioned why she had her butt out abit, like she was waiting for some guy.

"I-I see. But it's lunch time and I thought we could eat together." She held up her bento with a smile. The red head smiled aswell.

"That sounds fun! Okay!" The friends made their way down to ground level where they ate their lunch, sharing conversations. On that lunch period was Saki, eating lunch with her friends Aya and Rin. The three enjoyed eachothers company, laughing as usual with stories, but Rin wouldn't laugh. She was always serious.

Saki was finished with lunch now as she layed down to look at the sky with Aya by her side. _"Today's that day the man said to meet up with someone he knew." _ She thought in her voice. That when she blushed._ "OH MY GOD! What if it's Zastin?! Or him?! So many questions!"_ The young beauty started freaking out that made Aya and Rin concerned.

"Miss Saki? Are you okay?" Aya asked her as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-why yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She said still blushing. Rin was also worried about her, sensing so much stress about today. In a moment she felt a strange presence near them as she saw a man walking outside with a girl having dyed silver hair wearing glasses. Saki wanted to know what she was looking at, seeing what it was.

Saki was shocked to see Scar in the school uniform. She wanted answer, 2 really. She got up real quick and started chasing him down the hall way with Aya and Rin behind her. "SAKI-SAMA! Where are you going?!" Rin tried to ask her but she didn't respond. But instead they all went after Scar until Saki finally caught up with him. "Saki-sama?"

"I knew it was you when I saw you..." Saki was talking to the assassin as he just smirked with Nina questioning this situation. "And I want to know... Who am I meeting up with?" The assassin raised his hand making Rin think he was going to hit her but instead he placed it on her head petting Saki.

"In due time. Alright Señorita Saki?" Both Scar and Nina left her behind with Rin touching Saki's back for her to look at her.

"Saki-sama? Who was that?" Rin asked her the question with Saki responding while looking at Scars back walking away with Nina.

"Someone... Who visited me one night..." She said in a trans of questions. She already knew that it wasn't going to be him since it seems he already had someone he loves. Maybe it was Zastin all along. She didn't know until later of the day. In class was Yami as she was looking out the window having already finished her lunch.

The legendary assassin saw three bird of different colors fly by that made her feel like it was her and the rest of her family. The white one was a big bird, the yellow one was smaller than the white with the red being the smallest. They flew together in hormony, making Yami think it was like her, Scar and Mea. She interrupted however by someone she knew in class, Risa who was groping her breast. "Aww! Yami-chan, have you grown abit?" She said close to her ear that made her blush but she remained calm.

"Risa... I would like if you would stop, please?" Yami said still blushing. She used her movement to get out of Risa's groping by doing a backflip. The assassin was getting awes from the class room at her amazing skills. Yami would get tired after Risa would do something like that. She only blessed the day it was almost over.

After everything that happen today, Rito was glad it was over. He reiceved many lectures from Yui, got beaten by Yami when he accidently saw her panties again, Lala making an explosive invention and lets not forget Momo who made him go into another accident with Haruna. He wanted to head home now and just sleep, but however someone in the shadows was tailing him.. Scar. As Rito went inside the house he saw Mikan reading a magazine while haing some snack on the table. "Welcome home, Rito." Mikan said to her brother.

"Thanks..." He lazily gave but who could blame him? The young man went up stairs to his room and slammed right on his bed to take a nap. He went into his dream world after that. Back outside was Scar as he and Momo where side by side, planning today.

"He's gonna be tired. So I'll change his close since he's knocked out and you, Momo, well make sure that everything in track and keep me informed if somethings happens." Scar planned it well. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The two high fived hoping the date would go well. Scar jumped up high to the roof tops of the neighborhood so it will be more faster to get there. The assassin had made his destination in just a matter of seconds to see Rito sleeping on his bed.

"Poor guy tuckered out." Scar opened the window to climb inside the room. After a brief scene of a guy making another guy getting naked and putting some outside clothes on, Scar grabbed the teenager and jumped out the room to the roof tops where Momo was waiting. "Momo!" The assassin called out to her as she saw him landing by her. "I got him." He placed the dressed teen on the wall of the street.

Momo sighed but smiled. "He's still asleep. But still cute." She poked his cheek softly and playfully letting out a 'boop' for giggles. Rito was dressed, wearing a pair of nice fitting blue pants, with a blue longsleeve having a white button up shirt that was unbutton showing the chest of the long sleeve. On his feet was a pair of running shoes.

"Rito...!" Scar tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. He started slapping him softly with the back side of his hand. "C'mon petimetre. Time to wake up! You gotta date Rito!" The boy started waking up slightly but falling back asleep. "Maldita sea.." Juan cursed in spanish.

"Let me help." Momo grabbed out her phone for a plant to come out that looked simliar to that of some perfume bottle. "This little guy should help." She began squeezing the red part of the plant that out of it's mouth made a purple fume come out. Rito began to wake up with a yawn to see he was outside with Scar and Momo in front of him.

"Why am I outside?" He rubbed his eye since he just woke up. "And why am I dressed like I'm heading out?" The spikey haired teenager wanted alot of answer since he didn't know what was happening.

"No time. You need to meet up with someone!" Scar said giving him a hand. "You could call it... A date" Rito started panicing, he's still not used to women yet. Even if he had alot of friends who were women, he's still not used to it. (FUCKING REALLY?!)

"What do you mean a date?!" He said freaking out before Scar him straight on the head with a frying pan. Rito grabbed his head in pain, he felt better though. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"But still... What date?" He asked rubbing his head since he still felt the pain however. Scar smirked.

"Well... It happens to be a certain rich girl. He's quite beauty at that aswell." The assassin smirked at this, with Rito still wondering who it was. They walked down the streets to see if the date would be there.

In the streets of the town, Saki Tenjouin was there waiting for her person to show up. "I wonder if I'm early?" She said to herself, it's been 7 minutes since she's been there. "I hope he shows." In the shadow of the streets were Rin and Aya keeping an eye on their friend.

Rin was beginning to question at this. She wanted to know more about that tan man who she saw with the silver haired girl. "When is this person going to show?" She asked herself with Aya being impatient.

"Boo..." The two were startled by someone as he placed rags of chloroform on their mouth, dragging them into the alley. He thanked God no one saw this, not even a camera. The last thing he did was place a pillow over their heads for comfort. The assassin just cartoonly whistled exiting the ally way to see Saki there on the bench waiting for Rito. But she didn't know who was there.

"Excuse me?" The voice approached behind Saki, getting excited over the man she was meeting. When she turned around, her face went into despair. "Tenjouin-san?"

"Y-Yuuki Rito?!" Saki was surprised and shocked to see her underclassmen. "Y-you're the man... I'm going on a date with...?!" Behind her she imagined a picture of Zastin and her about to kiss shattered like a mirror. But than she remembered the thing Scar told her. _"Eternal happiness... With him?!"_ She knew he wasn't lying, so she sighed in despair and walked passed Rito grabbing the shoulder of his shirt. "C'mon! We got a date to go on!"

"W-wait! You're cool with it?!" He was surprised as he was being dragged y the rich girl. Scar and Momo tailed them throughout the time, while Scar held the bodies of Rin and Aya over his shoulder. He would feel bad if he left them there. Sometime had passed as they were actually enjoying themselves! The two went shopping for clothes which made Rito blush but he knew when to ask and open since alot of other incidents. Saki wore a beautiful red dress having some ribbons for her hair. Another one made her look like she was heeading to the club for a party. This one made her sexy. The last one was cute as she wore some tight blue jeans, a pink shirt with a kitten on it, having a white hoodie that was long on the sleeves as it covered her palms but her fingers. "Wow... So..."

"Yes?" She smiled as did a spin showing her clothing and body.

"Cute..." Rito admitted with a blush with Saki blushing aswell. The two exited out of ther store, having Rito hold the bag of clothes over his shoulder.

"I must say, Yuuki Rito. This has actually been... Fun." The rich princess like teenager said letting out a cute laugh. Rito sorta blush at the beauty that was standing before him. On top of the roofs however was Juan and Momo as they were watching everything that was happening.

The Deviluke princess was wagging her tail in delight that it was going all to plan. "This is awesome! Everything is going to plan!" She said as Scar was sitting on the railing having a smirk. "How are the other two doing?"

"They'll wake up soon. I promise." Scar kept watching the two on the street as Aya and Rin where still knocked out from the chloroform. After seeing them have a conversation, the two started walking again to somewhere else. They headed into an arcade, the same where Rito won Lala that stuffed rabbit doll. "They're on the move again." Scar and Momo headed out. Inside the arcade was Saki and Rito as the two were now playing many kinds of games. After having much fun, they stopped at a crane game.

"That one!" Saki saw a stuffed animal of a bear. Rito grabbed out a couple on yen coins as he started playing the game. (IT WAS SO FUCKING MANLY!) After so much hard work (AND MANLINESS!) he had gotten Saki the bear she wanted so easily. Rito and Saki had walked out the arcade to see it was almost 6:00. "Oh man... It's getting late."

"Yeah." Rito looked at the sky as part of it was becoming orange while the other side was still orange. "Shall I walk you home?" Rito asked in suggestion. "Well... If it's alright with you?"

"It's fine." She blushed a little at this. "But before, Yu- I mean, Rito. Will you take to a shrine?"

"Sure." Thats where the two went is the nearby shrine. It took them no longer then a couple of minutes to go by. "This is the shrine where I always played when I was kid." He said feeling nostalgic about it.

"It's lovely." In the shadows was Scar and Momo behind them. They were happy that everything was going to plan. Saki looked at the shrine than at Rito to seem him smiling at her, causing a huge blush._ "Yuuki Rito... Why do I... Feel this way?"_ She wanted to know more as she leaned in on him almost alling but Rito caught her in the mist of time for her head to be on his chest.

"You okay?" Rito asked her as she looked at him. The girl began closing in on him slowly which made Rito blush aswell. She was so beautiful he admitted that, but also so cute too! "T-Tenjouin-san?!" He tried to speak but Saki just placed her finger on his lips making a little smile at him.

"Saki... Call me Saki." She was about to kiss our the spikey haired boy. "Nothing could ruin this..." She said quietly almost kissing him.

**"I'M BACK!"** Someone said in the sky as the two were interrupted by something or SOMEONE! Something fell right on the ground for a dust cloud to develop. "How 'NICE' it is to see you Yuuki Rito!" The cloud dissapeared to show a giant FROG in front of them that made Saki go in fright. "Miss me?!" The person or alien in front of the frog was none other than Lacospo himself!

"L-Lacospo?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Rito wanted questions more than anything as he shielded Saki from him.

"Simple... I came to kill you!" He had venom in his voice. "After that, Lala-chi will be all mine!"

"I got another idea! How about you shut up and piss off!" Rito was shocked as he covered his mouth. He had never used such language before. Maybe he's been hanging out with Scar to much? "A-anyway. Just leave!"

"No can do... Because today, you will die!" Lacospo snapped his finger as many more frogs had crashed onto the floor, having a total of five. "Any last words?" Rito was in shock on how he was able to take all of them on. How would he? Scar and Momo was witnessing this as they ran into action.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Assassins vs the Alien!

The Alien; Lacospo was facing the young oranged hair Rito Yuuki. It's been years since they last saw each other, but he was back again! "Any last words, Rito Yuuki?!" Lacospo asked the spikey haired teen. Rito didn't know what to do, since this frog was somewhat bigger than before! Both him and Saki took a step back, wanting to run away from them. "GET HIM!" The frogs tongue whipped out of its mouth at Rito. He guarded with his arms ready for it, but it never connected... He looked to see the tongue, but Scar was there grabbing onto it!

"Scar-san!" Rito was great to see him, but he saw someone with him. He saw Momo by his side too. "Momo?"

"Don't worry kid! We got this!" Scar said with a smirk on his face. The tongue slipped out of his hands with it going back in the frogs mouth giving a croak. "So, you're Lacospo..." Scar unsheathed his blade, making it clear he was serious. Lacospo saw this as he laughed, seeing Scars blade to him, was like a toothpick. "Who says I'm using this?" He asked Lacospo, throwing the sword in the air. "MOMO!" The third princess jumped in the air taking the sword in her hands.

"MOMO?! Lala's little sister?!" Lacospo was surprised to see her, yet his eyes were changed to hearts... "Oh yes! Two girls! What a dream!" The green alien started fantasizing of Lala and Momo, with the third sister only being disgusted of the look he had on his face. Momo landed on the ground with Scars sword, ready for battle.

She looked at the blade to see it sharpen for fight. "Thank you."

"No prob. Remember Momo, if it gets to out of hand use a plant." Scar made his hidden blade appear form the bottom of his wrist. "Rito. Listen!" The teenager was listening to him. "Stay out of the way and go somewhere safe with Tenjouin!" Rito listen to Scar, taking Saki with him to somewhere else.

Lacospo saw what was happening. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He shouted at him, pointing a finger for the frog to fire green muck at them. Rito saw this as he grabbed Saki to take her out of the way from the green muck. He remembers what happens when your clothes touch that stuff.

"Tenjouin-san! Are you okay?!" He asked Saki real quick as she gave a nod. Rito made a sharp turn around, running to the gate of the shrine so they could be safe. But the frog jumped high in the sky, landing by the gate. There was no where to run now. "Damn..." The teenager cursed.

"Don't worry... We just got kick his ass!" Scar charged in at Lacospo with only his hidden blade for a weapon. He leap in the air so far from the floor, getting a good angle at Lascospo. When he was near, the tongue of the frog slammed into his body to push away Scar. Momo stealthily snuck up to hit, slashing at it's body, but there was one problem; the blade didn't cut! The frog saw Momo with Lacospo smirking.

"Momo! Be careful!" Rito shouted. Momo jumped away with the frog shooting out the muck from its mouth at her. She dodged it quickly, but only some of her skirt was touched by the muck. Momo landed by Rito who was very concerned about this fight. "You okay?!"

"Don't worry Rito-san!" She had on a smile while she looked at him. But there was nothing they could do. They couldn't cut it for the mucus was way too thick, nor could they touch it.

"If we can't cut..." Scar started cracking his knuckles, with wide grin on his face. The sleeve on his left arm was gone but not his hidden blade. "THAN WE HIT!" The Assassin charged in at inhuman speed that even Lacospo found amazing. Scar gave one good hit to the frogs face, making it fly in the sky but Lacospo fell off onto the ground. The Assassin walked up to Lacospo who was terrified. "Any last words? Before your life taken Lacospo?" He asked the short green alien.

"Yes..." He did not frown nor weep, but had a wide grin... "ATTACK!" Lacospo shouted making the 4, Rito, Saki, Momo and Scar very confused, yet also worried. They looked up to hear a strange sound coming in. They saw about 5 shadows coming out of the sky, landing on the ground to see about 5 other frogs. The other one Scar got rid of came back, forming a circle around the four of them.

"We're gonna need some back up..." Scar suggested with Momo agreeing. Scar grabbed his phone out to press some button, with Momo doing the same. One of the frogs attacked Juan with it's tongue that made him hit the ground hard. "And... Send." He had a smirk, seeing on his phone was a message being successfully sended.

When the two that were on a date thought they were safe wasn't. In one blast, all 6 of the frogs shot out the muck from their mouth to Rito and Saki. Rito shielded Saki by covering his body with his own, getting hit with so much of the muck. "Tenjouin-san? Are you alright?" He asked but, her face was red. He didn't know until he looked down to see why... "I-I'M SORRY!" He covered himself up having Saki only think of something like that in her mind, burned into the side of brain... When he was off guard, a tongue from one of the frogs wrapped around her body, having Saki scream in fright.

"HELP ME!" She screamed in fear. "It's slimy and disgusting!" The saliva from the tongue started burning off her clothing, having Rito very worried that he could almost see her breast. Without thinking, the teenager ran up to the frog to leap in the. He punched the frog as hard as he could, releasing Saki from it's grip. "Thank you." She said quickly with Rito picking her up to run somewhere, but where?! The only thing he could do now was just dodge all their muck that was shot from their mouths. Momo sweeped up the both of them using her wings.

"Thank you Momo!"

"Don't thank me yet...!" She said like she was struggling. "The two of you... Are." Her face was getting red. "Too... Heavy...!" The Princesses finger slipped that made Rito worried for dear life. When on the brink of death that made him close his eyes, he didn't feel anything but just the air. He opened them to reveal he was being carried by Yami and Lala!

"Lala! What're you doing here?" He asked his alien fiancée.

"It was brother who sended my a message." Yami answered his question as they dropped him down. "Rito Yuuki, why are you naked...?" That voice wasn't good for him.. As Rito tried to explain, there was nothing to explain but Lacospo just laughing. "I found my answer."

"Lala-tan! Remember me?! I'm came to take you back!" He was happy as a bird, but sadly, he was an idiot. Lala went to Rito who gave him a tiny charm like Item that Peke was. The item lit up, covering Rito in boy clothing.

"Lacospo!" Lala faced the green alien. "I told you, that you are the worst! Now go away!" His life was shattered once again by the statement. When he was this angry, it wasn't good.

"MAKE THEM NUDE!" Lacospo shouted a demand that had the frog he stood on fired the muck at them. But something stopped the muk from making contact. In front of them stood Scar having his arms block the blast. "Why you...!"

"Listen here, and listen well hijo de puta..." He said showing his eyes to him. His hood was completely off now, only showing his bare torso and arms.. Everyone saw the many cuts and scars he had gained from his battles... "No one, is allowed to see my little sister naked... Got it..?" He transformed his entire fist into metal like that of a sledge hammer. "If anyone sees my sister naked... They'll get killed..."

"Little sister?" Lacospo was confused by this, but when he saw Yami then Scar, he knew what he meant. "Y-YOU MEAN..?!"

"Yeah..." Scar charged in with his fist into sledgehammers, slamming them into the side of the frog! He hit so hard that he never let it go! He spun the frog into all the others! "YAMI! NOW!"

"Right!" She transformed her hair into many fist, punching them to oblivion! They stood in the air for a while, but were caught by something of a tiny light ball. It made the giant frogs shrink in size to fit them all in. Lala flew up in the sky as she caught the ball with her hands. She'll give it to Nana when they get home.

As Yami went to her brothers side, he only grew a smirk on his face. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He patted his little sister head with no care in the world. He walked up to Lacospo who was in so much fear that he would wet himself. "Lacospo..." He started talking. "You're crimes today are; Assault, Sexual Harassment, Attempt of Rape, and Attempt of Murder..."

"W-Wait! Please! I can start a new life!" He coward in fear for what he saw in the eyes of the Assassin.

Yami could not believe how scary he could be when he was this mad. Rito, Saki, Momo and Lala witness this aswell, fearing for what is to come... "No excuses..." He raised up his arm, morphing it into that of a blade. He sweeped down at him for the three but Yami to flinch. They slowly opened their eyes to see Lacospo bleeding. They looked to see that his left hand was decapitated from his arm. "Consider it a warning... Now leave this planet..." He kicked the green Alien, having in cry in pain. "If you ever return, I'll kill you in this most brutalist way possible... Now... LEAVE!" His voice boomed with Lacospo taking back his hand, then being teleported back to his ship. It left with no sight, having everyone in thought at the moment... Was this the REAL, Scar?

After some time with cleaning a mess, everyone now returned to Rito's house. Thankfully Scar remembered to bring Aya and Rin to the house so they weren't left behind. Saki got a new change of clothes thanks to Lala, and well, Momo was still sad that the date they planned was ruined... "I can't believe it..."

"About what?" Saki asked the third princess.

"That you're date with Rito-san was demolished..." Saki could see the tears in her eyes. "I wished that stupid Lacospo didn't show up!" She cursed him to his brith and grave, but was thankful that he would NEVER show up again.

"Demolished? What do you mean?" Momo was confused at this, looking at the rich girl. "To be honest, I actually had very much fun. And back then I only wanted Yuuki because I was Lala's rival." She looked down at the floor but smiled. "But I learned that now, I want Yuuki because of how kind and caring he is. He never let me go, or left me once in that strange fight..." Momo could only smile, seeing how happy Saki was now. Momo saw Rito arguing with Scar because he was wearing one of his favorite shirts since his hood was destroyed.

Yami was sitting by Scar who only sat there eating taiyaki. Scar tried to grab one from the bag, but Yami slapped his hand. He was sad because he thought his own sister would share, yet he didn't make it a big deal. Everyone agreed that it would be best to just stay for the night, for Aya and Rin were still kinda out cold. Saki would agree to tell them what happened once they woke up. Rito and Scar went to Rito's room to sleep. Momo pouted because she couldn't sneak into his room. "I never slept on a futon before." Scar admitted who saw Rito laying it out on the ground.

"Really? What do you sleep on normally?" Rito asked him.

"You know, the usual. Beds, couches, Hay." Hay? That was confusing for him. "Let me explain. You see, when me and my dad were forced out of the place they created me, we trained in Mexico." Scar started explaining. "There was a place my father used to train in, and that's when I began my training as an assassin. Earning me this tattoo." He showed Rito the back of his palm, but nothing on it. Slowly, the tattoo showed up with his morphing abilities. "But that's off the subject. Whenever me and my father went to a ranch and I was super tired, he would find me in a pile of hay sleeping."

"Seriously?" Rito asked as he received a nod. "Anyway, there you go." Rito let Scar lay on the futon, feeling very comfortable. The teen turned off the lights, seeing it night now. Everyone was in bed, feeling very exhausted for what happened today. "Hey, Scar-san."

"Yo?"

"Um what you said to Lacospo... When he threatened to make the girls nude..."

"Yeah?"

"To be honest..." Rito's face blushed brightly. "I've actually seen Yami naked... many times..." He expected some sort of punishment, yet he didn't get one. He saw Scar with his eyes closed.

"I know. Don't worry." Rito was speechless! He knew?! "The reason why I'm killing you, is because I trust you Rito." He looked at the teen with his eyes open now, having a smile. "I trust you with my sister. And can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Um, what is it?" Rito asked the Assassin.

"Rito, if I'm here in this life anymore. Please look after Yami for me..." Rito saw in his eyes that was very serious about this request. He gave a nod to him, having him in relief. "Thanks. Anyway, let's go to bed." They did what he said. They slept this day off, just wanting to forget about it. That was the only thing they wanted now...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**OKAY! So, I wanted to get this FUCKING DONE, as soon as possible! For the people who had the patience, thank you for your support of this story! I WILL NOT EVER ABANDON THIS STORY! NOR WILL I ABANDON ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! That's an oath right there people! I'm a determined man! **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the bonding of Saki and Rito, because I do NOT see any story of these two. But I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor. Think one of you could write a story of Saki and Rito getting together. That's what I want for Christmas, a story of Saki and Rito! Think someone can do that for me? I know it's not December, but that's what I want for Christmas. Do that, and I'll give you guys, a special present too!**_

_**Now then, thank you for reading and I hope the get the next Chapter done. LATERS!**_


End file.
